The Storm
by SLITH
Summary: Trying to make it home in one piece through a horrible storm, Billy crashes and realizes where he is. He goes to the house, Kimberly helps him. Things that neither expect to happen do. My first MMPR story, please R&R.


Wind howling, cold rain pouring like a hurricane, blowing everything in every direction, all of the power is out in the town. The only light coming from candles and flashlights indoors and the lightning lighting up the skies and surrounding area. Legs' peddling the bike peddles hard along the side of the road, hands clutching on the handle bars, index fingers resting on the brakes as Billy rides.

Coming from a young student's house, he offered to help the grade 10 student with his computer problem at home. He'd seen the storm coming and thought he could beat it home but it hit the town faster and harder than was forecast, completely soaked and just wanting to get home. Lightning flashes across the sky, lighting up the street before him for his eyes to catch a set of head lights.

A vehicle driving in the middle of the road, 'oh no… oh no, oh no, oh no!' goes through Billy's thoughts as the vehicle comes closer to a large puddle on the road just ahead. The vehicle hits the puddle, the water shoot into the air and hits Billy square.

His front tire catches the gravel, he attempts to keep control but he is redirected into the ditch, the bike going out of his grip and Billy tumbling into the muddy, wet ground below.

Groaning and feeling around the soaked grass with his hands he slowly gets up, looking around, lightning lighting up the sky with cracks of loud thunder to follow for Billy to flinch as not much thunder had been heard through out his ride until now. Eyes searching for his bike, everything wet shining around him.

'I need to find out where I am' he thought and climbed out of the ditch, scanning the area around him, Billy sets his eyes on a house near by. He smiles to himself and runs across the road, up the driveway, along the walk way, up the stairs and stops at the front door.

Rising up his right hand into a fist, he gives the door a knock in the hopes that it can be heard. A few moments pass of the wind blowing, Billy listens hard for anyone coming to the door, bringing his left hand up to wipe off some water and possible mud from his face and luckily feels nothing rough.

Bringing his right fist up again he gives three knocks, now seeing a light being aimed at the front door. 'Thank goodness…' he thinks and sighs as the front door opens and a ray of light comes to his face making him close his eyes instantly.

"Billy? What are you dong out in this storm?" a female voice asked as the door opened up more, "get in before you catch a cold" the flashlight leaving his face for Billy to step inside and see all of the candles around the house so one can see where they are going.

"Thanks Kimberly, I was over at Kyle's house and thought I could make it home before the storm hit… but it came in so fast. I crashed my bike in the ditch and couldn't find it, I saw your house and hurried over" Billy explained as he took off his jacket to see a worried look on Kimberly's face.

"Are you okay?" Kimberly asked as she took the jacket from him and started for the laundry room that is just down the hall. She's wearing a short-sleeved plaid red shirt, buttoned up, un-tucked and the top two buttons undone, and her normal tight blue jeans.

"I'm fine, just cold and wet" he admitted, no other sounds in the house of anyone else being home. "Got the place to yourself huh?"

Kimberly smiled, she'd watched the storm roll in, grabbed some candles, closed the windows, lit the candles, grabbed a few flashlights to see of which ones worked and grabbed some left over cake. Not in that order. The candles she'd lit stayed in the kitchen, watching the storm while eating the cake at first, as time went by she lit a few in the hallway that are always used for Christmas for when family comes over.

Kimberly had continued watching the storm until she heard the knock, thought she was hearing things the first time until she heard it again. "Yeah" she responded as she set the jacket over the rim of the laundry tub, Billy had taken off his shoes and then followed her into the laundry room.

Turning to face him she instantly noticed his clothes sticking to his body, "you need some dry clothes" she stated and looked up at his face, the light giving him a ruggedly, handsome look with his shirt sticking to his chest.

"Yeah…" Billy responded in an uncomfortable way, Kim couldn't help but smile at his shyness. Truth be told in the amount of light he sees on her, he sees a unique radiance in her, something of how the light is cast onto her is allowing him to see her in a way he never had before.

Tilting her head to the side, "I'll go and get you some clothes, there should be a towel on the counter" Kim said and left the room to hurry upstairs.

Billy scanned the counter top and saw a small towel folded up on the counter. Taking it he smiled, lifting it to his face to then hear a small set of foot steps come down the stairs.

"I found a pair of pants and remembered that a new package of under wear was bought and grabbed a pair of those as well for you" Kimberly informed as she came up to the door frame to see his face now all dry.

"Thanks Kimberly, I appreciate it… the storm isn't going to let up I don't think" Billy commented as a flash of lightning then lit up the hallway.

Kimberly handed over a pair of jeans and medium sized black boxers. "I think your right about that, you can stay here for the night" smiling he took the clothes and she turned to leave, "I'll get you a shirt and a piece of cake if you're hungry."

"That's alright, I'm not hungry" Billy said and closed the door to quickly pull his pants and underwear off. Slipping on the dry clothing as quickly as possible, Kimberly walking around the kitchen in trying to remember where she'd left the stack of clean clothes being it wasn't upstairs.

Finally it hit her, she'd set them down on the kitchen stool earlier. Sifting through the clothes she found a dark blue T-shirt and grabbed a candle form in the kitchen while at it and went back to the laundry room door to see it closed. "Billy?" Kim said to be sure it is safe and not barge in on him.

"You can come in" Billy responded, Kimberly opened the door to see him in the dry pants and then held out the dry shirt, "the finishing touch" she smiled and he smiled back at her. "Oh – here is a light source for you" Kimberly added while handing the candle over to him.

Billy took the candle and set it onto the washing machine, "thanks again Kimberly. You really saved my butt from a horrible evening" he said as he set the shirt down. He then noticed her blush 'why is she blushing? Or is it the dark playing tricks on me?' he wondered.

However Kimberly is blushing, she let her eyes glance down his torso, to see the sill wet shirt clinging to his skin, showing off his figure. She couldn't help but blush, "Don't sweat it Billy, I'm just happy I could help" and with that she turned away to head for the kitchen for a glass of water.

Pulling the wet and very clingy shirt off of himself, Billy reached down for the dry shirt but paused at feeling the warmth of the flame in front of him on his damp skin.

Kimberly turned and went back to the laundry room door, wanting to ask Billy a question. Stepping inside she stopped and he looked at her, seeing him standing in front of the flame on the washing machine, the light from the flame's glow showing off his well defined torso. The curves in his abs, the strong chest, the structure of his biceps, the left over water on his skin, and the way his bangs are hanging over his forehead still drying. All of it tying together for Kimberly to see of how attractive Billy has really become, standing there in the fire's light making him look very enticing.

"Kimberly?" Billy asked and could feel her eyes looking over him, watching her eyes take in his physical form. He watches her slowly walk over to him, he can feel his heart start to beat faster, but is controlling his breathing as Kimberly walks up to him and sands in front.

Reaching up with her right hand, Kimberly lightly places her fingertips onto his chest and lets them trace down to his abdomen and them up to his left side.

Upon feeling he finger's touch him like that he felt a chill go up his spine, looking down at her as she looks at body, his heart starting to race but he forces his breathing to stay calm. Finger tips gliding up from his left side up to his chest for Kimberly to rest her right hand, left hand coming up to feel his right arms biceps and trace around the grooves a little till her eyes glide up to meet his eyes.

Having never been in this situation before, all that Billy can do is look into her imploring eyes, to see the intrigue and wonder that rests in them. Kimberly had never looked at him like this, with curious eyes, the glow on her face of the candle, the sparkle in her eyes, smooth long brown hair. Billy feels captivated in her presence now more than ever.

Reaching up with her right hand to rest just below his neck, Kimberly goes onto her toes to lean up and place a light kiss onto his lips.

Standing there, Billy can't believe what his lips are feeling. Her warm, soft lips are on his and just as he is about to return the kiss Kimberly pulls away and looks down. 'Great going… but you can't lose her now, don't let her leave thinking-' Billy's train of thought stopped as her voice interrupted it.

"Sorry Billy… sorry I made you uncomfortable" and moved to walk around him, wanting to leave the room and sit on her own possibly for the rest of the night. Even though she knew the conversation would come up eventually to talk about why she'd kissed him.

Spinning around Billy put his right hand onto her back, "wait Kimberly" he requested in a soft but urgent way as lightning flashed through the hallway in front of her. He turned to her and slowly she turned to face him.

Slowly he rose up both hands towards her and his finger tips touched the sides of her face to slowly glide into her hair. Feeling her silky smooth hair in between his fingers as his hands move his fingers just beyond her ears. Left hand slipping down to rest on the crook of the right side of her neck, he leans down while gently holding her head with his right hand, closing his eyes just as his mouth is only a breath away from her lips.

To feel his hands where they are, warm, big hands and very gentle, Kimberly closes her eyes once she feels his warm lips touch hers and kiss hers. She returns the kiss while raising her hands up to lightly places them onto his chest, to feel his heart beating rather quickly, but to also feel him breathing calmly.

His lips slowly pulling away for her to open her eyes and see his are open as well, a flash of lightning from behind her reflects in his eyes as he looks into her eyes.

Looking into his deep blue eyes, feeling her own heart beat going faster, she didn't even notice it starting to go faster when he kissed her. Without a second thought or hesitation, Kim leaned forward and placed a passionate kiss onto his lips, closing her eyes, right hand gliding up from his chest to sneak around behind his neck.

Billy moved his both of his arms around, his right arm around her lower back and left hand at her butt to lift her off of the floor, returning her kiss in full and feeling her left arm going around to his back and holding him closer.

He then paused and pulled away from the kiss, alarms going off in his head, "the candles" he whispered and Kimberly felt like she'd just run into a brick wall 'thank you for remembering…' Kimberly thought knowing how much trouble she would have been in.

Setting her down, both of them hurried around the house to blow out each and every candle. Once all were out, the room being the most lit up by the lightning from outside which is the Family Room they both met up in.

Walking up to one another slowly in between a short but long table and a couch, Billy's right hand lifting, hand open with the back of his fingers facing Kimberly as his fingers graze the bottom left side of her jaw. He watches her close her eyes, slowly his fingers open out so he can caress her left cheek.

Kimberly enjoys the touch of his hand on her face, so gentle, caring, affectionate that she moves her head into his hand. Threw her eye lids she can see another flash of lightning light up the room, and then feels Billy's set of lips close in on her's. Returning the kiss, she angles her head to the left and kisses him more deeply. Reaching her right hand up to his left shoulder and left hand up to his right bicep.

Slowly Billy moves his left hand to hold the right side of Kimberly's waist while she guides him to the couch to sit down and then she gets him to lie down onto his back. Kimberly on top but with her back to the couch, her hands on his chest and his arms around her lower back.

Pulling out of the kiss again, both opened their eyes to look at each other, staring into one another eyes as a crack of thunder sounds from outside. Neither flinches.

'Kimberly is incredible… here she is in my arms… I don't think we've ever been closer… and to kiss her' went through Billy's mind as Kimberly reached up with her right hand to caress the left side of his face and then let her finger tips run into his hair.

Bringing her hand back to glide over to his left shoulder she rests her head onto his chest and closes her eyes. "… This feels… perfect" Kimberly whispered, loud enough for Billy to hear over the wind whistling through the window behind him.

Looking up at the ceiling above them, feeling her small form on his body, feeling her heart beat, hearing the harsh winds of outside hitting the house and listening to the rain hit the window. Billy gives a content sigh, "It does," he agreed 'I don't want it to end…' he thought.

'I am laying on Billy… laying on his bare chest… listening and feeling his heart beat, feeling his chest rise and go down. It is very relaxing… being with Billy like this… comforting, warm, gentle, and protective… I don't want it to end' Kimberly closed her eyes.

Those thoughts and the feeling of just being with Billy like this allowing her to drift off to sleep. Billy's eyes fluttering closed for him to drift off around the same time.

* * *

Giving off a small groan, Billy opened his eyes slowly to see the sunlight is filling the room in. His eyes skimming around the room to feel its warmth. Slowly closing his hands he turns his head to see Kimberly sleeping peacefully on top of him. 'I need to get up without waking her' came through his mind.

Keeping his arms around her he uses his legs to move himself to the edge and leans up to lift her ever so slightly off of himself, moving his right arm out from under her and while doing so moves to be standing. Billy lays her down on the couch and she snuggles into the couch, rubbing her head into the cushion for a cute smile to come onto his face. 'She is beautiful' he thought to himself as he quietly moved away.

Going back to the laundry room he takes the shirt she handed to him last night and slips it on. Looking out the back kitchen window he smiles at seeing the looks of the back yard. Walking to the sliding glass door, he opens it and steps outside, the smell of the rain still in the air, the air a little cool, water dripping off of the trees and bushes.

The cool fresh air feeling like a blanket, wrapping itself around him and welcoming him to the morning. Kimberly slowly opened her eyes and stretched her arms out above her to remember that Billy was there. Looking around the room 'where did Billy go?' she wonders, a smile coming across her lips as she remembers the kisses they shared last night.

Sitting up, Kimberly looks around and listens 'no movement… maybe he's in the kitchen or outside' she thinks and stands up and goes to the kitchen to see Billy standing out there. Wearing the dark blue shirt she'd found earlier, fitting him nicely. Quickly she hurries to the bathroom and grabs her comb to tame her bed head hair and clean up her eyes from any possible ugly sleep gook.

Eyes closed and taking in a deep breath of the fresh air, Billy smiles. "Good morning" he opens his eyes and turns around to see Kimberly stepping out, looking as beautiful as ever, a cute smile comes onto his face. "Good morning" Billy returns, seeing the bottom of her shirt now tied in a naught. "How did you sleep?"

Kimberly smiled as she walked up to him, "I slept very good last night, how about you?" she answered and he smiled back, just happy to share this unique morning with her.

"I had a great nights sleep" Billy responded and he put his right arm around her back, both of them now facing the back yard, taking in the morning and Kimberly leans into his body, taking in his warmth.

After a few moments pass, Kimberly looking at a water droplet on the point of a leaf, "thank you Billy" she said, feeling his right hand gently hold her right elbow. The warmth from his right hand on her cool skin feeling soothing.

Looking down at her, Billy thought for a moment as to why she'd be thanking him and nothing came to mind. "What are you thanking me for Kimberly?" he asked and Kimberly pressed the side of her face into part of his chest.

"Coming to my front door last night… the night didn't get all that interesting until you came… and then last night became memorable" Kimberly answered, closing her eyes. Billy rubbed her arm and held her to his body, no thoughts of where his bike is out front or anything else. Just the thoughts of the night that had passed, his standing there with her and his thoughts on what will come.

The End

* * *

This is my first MMPR fanfic, and I pictured the storm and certain things in my head at first. Finally I decided to write it, hope you enjoyed it, and please review.

By: SLITH

Started: Tuesday October. 21, 2008

Finished: Monday November. 3, 2008 4:48 p.m.


End file.
